Liga Naţională de hochei
Romania | folded = | website = | champion = SC Miercurea Ciuc | most_champs = Steaua Bucuresti (40) }} The Romanian Hockey League, the Liga Naţională de hochei (National Hockey League) is the highest level of Romanian ice hockey. It is governed by the Federaţia Română de Hochei pe Gheaţă (FRHG) (Romanian Ice Hockey Federation). Four Romanian teams; two from Transylvania (Csíkszeredai Sport Club jégkorong csapata and Csíkszeredai Hockey Club, both in Miercurea-Ciuc), Steaua and Progym Gheorghieni plays in Hungary's MOL Liga, too. The winner of the Romanian Hockey League will qualify for the European Champions Hockey League starting in 2009–10. Teams 2008-09 season 2009/10 Teams Champions * 1924 Braşovia Braşov * 1925 No championship * 1926 No championship * 1927 Hochei Club Bucureşti * 1928 Hochei Club Bucureşti * 1929 Hochei Club Bucureşti * 1930 Tenis Club Bucureşti * 1931 Tenis Club Bucureşti * 1932 Tenis Club Bucureşti * 1933 Tenis Club Bucureşti * 1934 Tenis Club Bucureşti * 1935 Tenis Club Bucureşti * 1936 Bragadiru Bucureşti * 1937 Telefon Club Bucureşti * 1938 Dragoş Vodă Cernăuţi * 1939 No championship * 1940 Rapid Bucureşti * 1941 Juventus Bucureşti * 1942 No championship * 1943 No championship * 1944 Venus Bucureşti * 1945 Juventus Bucureşti * 1946 Juventus Bucureşti * 1947 Ciocanul Bucureşti (Dinamo Bucuresti) * 1948 No championship * 1949 Avântul IPEIL Miercurea Ciuc * 1950 RATA Târgu Mureş * 1951 RATA Târgu Mureş * 1952 Avântul Miercurea Ciuc * 1953 CCA Bucureşti * 1954 Ştiinţa Cluj * 1955 CCA Bucureşti * 1956 CCA Bucureşti * 1957 Recolta Miercurea Ciuc * 1958 CCA Bucureşti * 1959 CCA Bucureşti * 1960 Voinţa Miercurea Ciuc * 1961 CCA Bucureşti * 1962 CCA Bucureşti * 1963 Voinţa Miercurea Ciuc * 1964 Steaua Bucuresti * 1965 Steaua Bucuresti * 1966 Steaua Bucuresti * 1967 Steaua Bucuresti * 1968 Dinamo Bucureşti * 1969 Steaua Bucuresti * 1970 Steaua Bucuresti * 1971 Dinamo Bucureşti * 1972 Dinamo Bucureşti * 1973 Dinamo Bucureşti * 1974 Steaua Bucuresti * 1975 Steaua Bucuresti * 1976 Steaua Bucureşti * 1977 Steaua Bucuresti * 1978 Steaua Bucuresti * 1979 Dinamo Bucureşti * 1980 Steaua Bucuresti * 1981 Dinamo Bucureşti * 1982 Steaua Bucuresti * 1983 Steaua Bucuresti * 1984 Steaua Bucuresti * 1985 Steaua Bucuresti * 1986 Steaua Bucuresti * 1987 Steaua Bucuresti * 1988 Steaua Bucuresti * 1989 Steaua Bucuresti * 1990 Steaua Bucuresti * 1991 Steaua Bucuresti * 1992 Steaua Bucuresti * 1993 Steaua Bucuresti * 1994 Steaua Bucuresti * 1995 Steaua Bucuresti * 1996 Steaua Bucuresti * 1997 SC Miercurea Ciuc * 1998 Steaua Bucuresti * 1999 Steaua Bucuresti * 2000 SC Miercurea Ciuc * 2001 Steaua Bucuresti * 2002 Steaua Bucuresti * 2003 Steaua Bucuresti * 2004 SC Miercurea Ciuc * 2005 Steaua Bucuresti * 2006 Steaua Bucuresti * 2007 SC Miercurea Ciuc * 2008 SC Miercurea Ciuc * 2009 SC Miercurea Ciuc * 2010 SC Miercurea Ciuc ;Notes :CCA became Steaua. :Ciocanul became Dinamo 'A' Bucuresti and in 1949 became Dinamo :Avântul, Recolta and Voinţa :became SC Miercurea Ciuc. :Cernăuţi = Chernivtsi (UKR). Total championships *'40' Steaua Bucuresti *'11' SC Miercurea Ciuc * 7/8 Dinamo Bucureşti (including Ciocanul) * 5''' Tenis Club Bucureşti * '''4 Juventus Bucureşti * 3''' Hochei Club Bucureşti * '''2 Telefon Club Bucureşti * 2''' RATA Târgu Mureş * '''1 Braşovia Braşov * 1''' Bragadiru Bucureşti * '''1 Dragoş Vodă Cernăuţi * 1''' Venus Bucureşti * '''1 Rapid Bucureşti * 1/8 Ciocanul Bucureşti(including Dinamo) * 1 Ştiinţa Cluj See Also *List of Liga Nationala de hochei seasons External links * Information in English about Romanian ice hockey * Romanian ice hockey news * Official website of the Romanian Ice Hockey Federation. In Romanian Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Ice hockey in Romania Category:Established in 1924 Category:Liga Naţională de hochei